In various applications, it may be desirable to group machine readable documents of related content together. For example, news aggregation websites may group related stories together from multiple sources and present such stories in a single location for easy viewing.
As data sources become abundant, the speed of information arrival increases, making the task of grouping documents more difficult.
Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for grouping machine readable documents.
Similar reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar components.